Les Avengers et la chaussure abandonnée
by Sam Tyler
Summary: Quand les Avengers se perdent et trouvent une chaussure, les voilà encore partis pour une étrange aventure...


\- Il nous faudrait un endroit où nous cacher ! Tiens, une porte !

Loki se jeta sur la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce, un crapaud dans les bras, le reste de la troupe Avengers sur ses talons. Ils étaient encore et toujours au meilleur de leur forme, Thor lévitait à plusieurs centimètres du sol, retenu uniquement par le bout de sa cape par Loki (comme un gros ballon avec des cheveux blonds #Loréal) Banner titubait derrière, essayant de porter le Captain tétanisé avec un Clint Barton étrangement joyeux, distribuant les bisous autour de lui (#inlove)... Mais alors... Pourquoi Loki tenait un crapaud aussi laid dans sa main ?.. Et d'ailleurs où était passé Tony Stark ?..

\- Si tu ne me sors pas de ce crapaud **bwerp** avant trente secondes, je vais **bwerp** m'énerver **werp** !

Le crapaud parle, Thor lévite, Banner est bourré, Captain en pause et Barton défoncé, bref : tout est normal. Loki posa le crapaud sur un bureau, cette salle était immense et remplie d'objets de toutes sortes.

\- C'est joliiiii iciiiii, marmonna Barton.

\- Mon Frère ! S'exclama Thor. Fais-moi descendre !

\- Ah oui, une seconde ! Répondit Loki. Il me faudrait quelque chose pour t'attacher et...

* twig * une corde apparut à cet instant devant Loki. Plutôt pratique vu la situation ! Il l'enroula à la jambe de Thor et l'accrocha à une poignée du vieux bureau poussiéreux. Banner et Barton avaient jeté le Captain au sol, alors que Banner titubait par-ci par-là pour trouver une sortie, Barton s'agenouilla devant le Captain :

\- OoOoOoooh... une belle princesse endormie, il lui faut le baiser d'un prince charmant pour la réveiller !

Avait-il déjà enterré son union avec Thor ?!

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Thorinounet n'en saura rien...

Ah ben non. Justement, le Thorinounet en question en profita pour s'envoler un peu plus haut vers d'autres cieux, emportant avec lui le tiroir auquel il était attaché, déversant son contenu sur le sol. Banner, le voyant s'envoler, essaya de courir mais s'embrouilla les pieds et tomba tête la première dans les bras de Barton, recevant ainsi le baiser qui ne lui était nullement destiné. Un cri d'effroi plus tard, Loki avait réussi à rattraper son frère en grimpant sur le bureau.

\- Hé, attention dessous ! s'énerva le crapaud. **Bweeerrrrp**

\- Il me faudrait quelque chose de plus lourd...

blangschlang, Thor se retrouva ligoté à une enclume.

\- C'est étrange, commença Loki, à chaque fois que je pense à quelque chose cela apparaît dans la seconde...

Un trône apparut alors dans la seconde suivante. Étonnant...

\- C'est rigolo ! Cria Barton. Moi aussi je veux jouer !

Il se concentra et Thor se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, attaché à son enclume, dans une robe de mariée meringue rembourée à la poitrine en pamplemousses.

\- CELA SUFFIT ! s'emporta Thor.

\- Tu disais..., marmonna Loki.

Thor ne put se retenir de rire quand il découvrit le jeune dieu en pyjama cupcakes avec les cheveux roses flash et sa petite couronne de fleurs. Loki, essayant (vainement) d'aller se cacher derrière sontrône, marcha sur des objets non identifiés qui roulèrent sous ses pieds, nous offrant ainsi un très beau numéro d'acrobatie aérienne en poussant un noble :

\- Yihaaaaaaaaouuuuuuuuu !

Il retomba à plat dos, sentant toutes ses vertèbres quitter son corps :

\- uuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrggghhh...

\- Mon Frère !

Le crapaud eut un fou rire :

- **Bwerp bwerp bwerp bwerp** ! Attends, je vais essayer moi aussi !

\- Stark, lança Banner, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée !

\- Je suis déjà changé en crapaud **bwerp** qu'est-ce qu'il peut arriver de pire ?

\- Poupi poupi poupi pouuu... Poupi poupi poupi pouuuu...

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Stark qui leva ses pattes gluantes au ciel :

\- Ah non, pas moi ! **Bwerp** Banner, je croyais que ce n'était PAS une bonne idée ?!

\- J'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Le retour du démon ! s'écria Thor.

Dessinant son ombre maléfique sur le mur, la chose arrivait vers eux. En la découvrant, Loki prit se sjmabes à son cou, et se jeta derrière Banner.

\- IronFrigo ! S'exclama Stark. Viens voir Papa, Archie, viens **bweerrrrppp** Petit petit petiiit

\- C'est quoi ces trucs par terre ? S'étonna Banner.

\- Arrête, tu vas encore faire une catastrophe !

Les bouts de bois, sur lesquels avait trébucher Loki, traînaient par terre au milieu d'un désordre. Banner tenta le tout pour le tout, il se jeta en avant, en attrapa un au hasard, et alors que le frigo s'écria EXTERMINAAAAAAAAAAATE, il agita le bout de bois en l'air.

\- NE TOUCHEZ PAS A ÇA !

\- PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN !

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Une explosion retentit.

 **Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?**

Après leur dernier exploit, Nick Fury avait donné aux Avengers des vacances plus que forcées. Il voulait les envoyer loin de tout (et de l'Amérique surtout) pour se faire oublier. Nous sommes donc un jour pluvieux, en plein cœur de Londres :

\- Il faut aller à droite ! S'exclama Stark.

\- Pas du tout, rectifia Captain, tu nous a déjà perdu hier !

\- Et c'est reparti, se lamenta Loki.

Stark et Rogers se disputant la carte en tête, les quatre autres marchaient derrière en suivant le mouvement...

\- Baissez le son, marmonna Barton, on doit se faire oublier.

\- Il ne sait pas lire une carte, s'énerva Captain.

\- Pourquoi ça existait déjà à ton époque ?

\- Et sinon, un GPS ? Proposa Banner.

\- C'est quoi un j'aipéèsse ? Demandèrent Loki et Thor.

\- Non ! Dirent Captain et Stark. On pourrait nous repérer.

\- De toutes façons, il faut aller par là ! s'emporta Stark.

Il tira si fort que la carte se déchira en deux. Un instant d'incompréhension passé, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans une bagarre sans pitié. Thor, passablement irrité, attrapa Stark par le pied et le souleva de terre. Celui-ci continuait de battre des pieds et des poings en l'air.

\- Tony Stark, il ne faut pas frapper ses amis.

C'est alors que passa devant eux un homme grand et roux, habillé de capes assez vieillottes de couleur violette. Il marchait d'un pas très décidé vers une petite rue pleine de monde.

\- Hé regardez ! S'exclama Thor. Voilà un homme qui sait où il va, suivons-le !

Thor se lança à sa poursuite, il entendit la voix de Barton derrière :

\- Restons groupé ! Tous avec lui !

La joyeuse troupe se joignit à Thor. Soudain, l'homme fit tomber à terre un objet assez insolite... Une vieille chaussure pleine de trous. Thor, voulant faire une bonne action, se précipita et la prit dans sa main... Mais il resta cloué sur place.

\- Qu'est-ce donc que... Un Mjollnir en chaussure ?!

\- Bah alors mon vieux, un coup d'mou ? Lança Stark.

Il voulut lui prendre la chaussure des mains mais resta lui aussi collé au sol. Les quatres autres s'approchèrent et voulurent aider leurs amis, mais alors qu'ils posèrent tous une main sur la chaussure, ils se retrouvèrent emportés dans un tourbillon sans fin.

\- ET MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDEEEEEE !

\- JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS... TROP TAAAAARD

\- C'EST QUOI ÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Après un ultime tour sur eux-mêmes, ils furent éjecter violemment du tourbillon et retombèrent au sol.

\- Aaah... Je me suis cogné sur quelque chose..., grogna Loki.

\- Ouais, ma tête ! S'écria Captain.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est encore ?! S'exclama Stark, accroché à une branche.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-haut ?.. demanda Barton.

\- Du camping chéri, j'ai pas ma tente tu m'aides ?

Soudain, Stark sentit l'arbre frémir autour de lui.

\- Non.

L'arbre commença à agiter ses branches, comme s'il se réveillait.

\- Je rêve où..., commença Captain.

\- Non tu rêves pas..., continua Banner.

\- L'arbre est en train de bouger, finit Barton.

\- Un arbre maléfique ! S'exclama Thor. Je vais vous délivrer, Tony Stark !

\- Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idéééééééééééÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉééééééééée !

Alors que Thor s'était élancé vers lui, l'arbre avait commencer à bouger en tout sens pour se défendre, envoyant une branche dans les jambes du Dieu nordique. Stark poussait des hurlements, cramponné aux branches, il offrait un spectacle digne d'un rodéo.

\- On se casse ! s'écria Barton en prenant la fuite.

\- LangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage ! lança Stark entre deux tours de branches.

Loki essaya d'éviter l'arbre mais il ne put en éviter une autre qui le projeta à trois mètres derrière. Il retomba sur un mur poilu et s'écrasa au sol. Un mur poilu ? Mais oui c'est normal. Tout aussi normal qu'un arbre qui bouge. En relevant les yeux, Loki faillit avoir un malaise.

\- UN OURS !

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal j'espère ?

\- UN OURS QUI PARLE !

Loki partit sans direction précise les bras en l'air. Au milieu du chaos régnant, il y eut un éclair de lumière bleue avec une incantation :

\- _IMMOBILIS_ !

L'arbre s'arrêta immédiatement, comme figé, et Tony Stark retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. C'était un tout petit monsieur, avec un bout de bois dans sa main gauche, qui avait prononcé l'incantation.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Que faites-vous hors de vos dortoirs ?! Et pourquoi embêtez-vous ce magnifique saule cogneur ?

\- Magnifique ? Demanda Thor.

\- Saule quoi ? Marmonna Stark, les fesses en l'air, la tête dans le gazon.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « nos dortoirs » ? demanda Banner.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que..., murmura le petit monsieur.

Loki réapparut alors furtivement, courant toujours les bras en l'air en hurlant « Un ours ! Un ours ! » jusqu'à ce que l'ours en question l'attrape par le col.

\- Allons, je ne voulais pas vous effrayez, je rentrais juste de couper du bois.

\- Mais... Vous n'êtes pas des élèves...

\- Des élèves de quoi ? S'inquiéta Captain.

\- Mais au fait, commença l'ours parlant, que faites vous là... Vous ressemblez à des...

\- MOLDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! s'étrangla le petit monsieur.

Son cri résonna dans la vallée, faisant sursauter l'ours qui lâcha Loki. Le petit monsieur commença à tourner en rond en répétant :

\- Des Moldus à Poudlard ! Il faut prévenir le professeur Dumbledore immédiatement !

\- De quoi ?

\- Où ?

\- Qui ?

\- Des quoi ?

\- Fuyons mon frère ! s'exclama Loki, bondissant sur le dos de Thor. L'ours va me dévorer !

Loki attrapa les cheveux de Thor et les tira d'un coup sec :

\- Allez, HUE !

\- TAÏAUT ! s'écria Barton.

\- Non ! Pas par là ! s'exclama le petit monsieur. Hagrid ! Vite !

\- Tout de suite Professeur Flitwick !

\- L'ours nous poursuit ! Plus vite mon frère !

Un spectacle affligeant, mais captivant, se déroula alors : les Avengers en fuite, poursuivis par Hagrid, lui-même poursuivi par Flitwick. Celui-ci tourna sa baguette en l'air en lançant :

\- _Petrificus totalus_ !

L'éclair rebondit sur Captain qui tomba raide au sol devant Banner. Et d'un ! Banner l'attrappa par les pieds et l'entraîna dans sa fuite. Un deuxième sortilège s'abattit :

\- _Locomotor Wibbly_ !

En un instant, Banner s'embrouilla les crayons et retomba sur le Captain, manquant de s'assomer. Barton entendit le bruit et revint sur ses pas. Banner essaya de se relever mais il titubait comme s'il était ivre mort. Peu importe, il attrapa tant bien que mal les pieds du Captain, Barton la tête et ils se remirent à courir. Dans leur course effrénée, ils n'entendirent pas le sort de Flitwick qui frappa cette fois-ci Barton.

\- Oh regarde, des jolies fleurs...

\- Mais on s'en fout bon sang, cours !

\- J'aime bien courir, c'est très joli... Mais tirer des flèches c'est mieux.

Le groupe arriva devant un vieux pont suspendu et s'y engagèrent. Foutus pour foutus... Ils galopèrent sur le pont, Stark en tête, Thor fermant la marche. Stark fit un freinage d'urgence lorsqu'il vit se dresser devant lui un chat avec des marques rondes autour des yeux. Les autres se massèrent derrière lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là le joli minou ? Demanda Stark.

\- Il veut faire un cââââliiinnn ! S'écria Barton.

Stark essaya de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'écarter du chemin, mais au moment où il le touchait, le chat se transforma immédiatement en une vieille dame à chapeau pointu. Cri d'effroi collectif.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

\- Des Moldus ! Des Moldus ! cria la petite voix au loin.

\- Pardon Madame, commença Stark.

\- Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il tente encore ? Marmonna Banner.

\- Nous sommes d'humbles visiteurs et nous voudrions simplement passer...

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Bang ! Loki sentit alors Thor décoller du sol et il sauta à temps pour le rattraper par la cape.

\- Mon Frère ! Je m'envole !

\- Il s'envole ! s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

\- DES MOLDUS ! Professeur McGonagall ! Arrêtez-les !

Stark n'eut pas le temps de bouger, il vit simplement la vieille femme à chapeau pointu tourner sa baguette, et il comprit que son sort était compromis. Encore. Il se sentit soudain rapetisser dangereusement...

\- Allez, on décolle ! s'écria Banner.

\- Pour moi c'est fait, remarqua Thor.

\- Mais je la reconnais ! S'exclama Barton devant McGonagall. MAMAN !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la couvrit de baiser avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de bouger.

\- C'est le moment ! Bon sang, ce qu'il est lourd celui-là !

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous derrière lui.

\- Et moi ?! **Bwerp.**

Loki, qui était bon dernier, se pencha pour ramasser Stark transformé en crapaud baveux. McGonagall tomba évanouie, et Barton rejoignit son groupe. Ils tournèrent dans un couloir te commencèrent à grimper des escaliers. Mais tout en haut, se dressait un homme avec un chat dans les bras et une lanterne à la main...

\- C'est qui lui ?! S'égosilla Banner.

\- Il fait peur sans le faire exprès ! **Bwerp**

\- T'es peut-être pas très bien placé pour faire cette remarque !

Mais alors qu'ils étaient au milieu des marches, l'escalier changea tout à coup de direction. Ils firent un tour à quarante-cinq degrés en hurlant au secours. Une fois l'escalier fixé, ils reprirent leur course folle dans les couloirs du château. Banner s'arrêta en découvrant devant lui une entité fantômatique...

\- Oh, des visteurs ! Je suis Sir Nicholas, fantôme de Gryffondor !

\- Un fan- un fan- un fanfan-...

\- Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard !

Il mit alors la main dans ses cheveux et décrocha presque quasiment sa tête de son cou. Un hurlement résonna et Banner fit demi-tour, toujours en titubant, et toujours avec le Captain sous le bras. Les autres le virent passer en hurlant, puis il entendirent :

\- Oh, aurais-je dis quelque chose de mal ?

Loki fit demi-tour sur place, embarquant son frère et le crapaud Stark avec lui. Barton, toujours pas au courant, regarda le fantôme :

\- Bonjour vous... Vous êtes beau transparent comme ça... Vous voulez un câlin ?

\- Juste Ciel, si j'étais encore vivant, je serais mort de peur.

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête s'échappa à travers un mur. Barton, alerté par les cris de ses petits copains dans le couloir d'à-côté, se lança à leur poursuite.

\- Des tableaux qui bougent et qui parlent ! s'écria Banner.

\- Ça continue de vous étonner ? **Bwerp.**

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités derrière eux, le vieux à la lanterne et au chat s'était lancé à leur poursuite :

\- MOLDUS HORS DES DORTOIRS ! MOLDUS HORS DES DORTOIRS !

\- Mais ils ne doivent PAS être dans les dortoirs, sombre crétin !

\- Il nous faudrait un endroit où nous cacher ! Tiens, une porte !

Loki se jeta sur la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce, un crapaud dans les bras, le reste de la troupe Avengers sur ses talons.

\- Si tu ne me sors pas de ce crapaud **bwerp** avant trente secondes, je vais **bwerp** m'énerver **werp** !

Loki posa le crapaud sur un bureau, cette salle était immense et remplie d'objets de toutes sortes.

\- C'est joliiiii iciiiii, marmonna Barton.

\- Mon Frère ! S'exclama Thor. Fais-moi descendre !

\- Ah oui, une seconde ! Répondit Loki. Il me faudrait quelque chose pour t'attacher et...

* twig * une corde apparut à cet instant devant Loki. Plutôt pratique vu la situation ! Il l'enroula à la jambe de Thor et l'accrocha à une poignée du vieux bureau poussiéreux. Banner et Barton avaient jeté le Captain au sol, alors que Banner titubait par-ci par-là pour trouver une sortie, Barton s'agenouilla devant le Captain :

\- OoOoOoooh... une belle princesse endormie, il lui faut le baiser d'un prince charmant pour la réveiller !

Avait-il déjà enterré son union avec Thor ?!

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Thorinounet n'en saura rien...

Ah ben non. Justement, le Thorinounet en question en profita pour s'envoler un peu plus haut vers d'autres cieux, emportant avec lui le tiroir auquel il était attaché, déversant son contenu sur le sol. Banner, le voyant s'envoler, essaya de courir mais s'embrouilla les pieds et tomba tête la première dans les bras de Barton, recevant ainsi le baiser qui ne lui était nullement destiné. Un cri d'effroi plus tard, Loki avait réussi à rattraper son frère en grimpant sur le bureau.

\- Hé, attention dessous ! s'énerva le crapaud. **Bweeerrrrp**

\- Il me faudrait quelque chose de plus lourd...

blangschlang, Thor se retrouva ligoté à une enclume.

\- C'est étrange, commença Loki, à chaque fois que je pense à quelque chose cela apparaît dans la seconde...

Un trône apparut alors dans la seconde suivante. Étonnant...

\- C'est rigolo ! Cria Barton. Moi aussi je veux jouer !

Il se concentra et Thor se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, attaché à son enclume, dans une robe de mariée meringue rembourée à la poitrine en pamplemousses.

\- CELA SUFFIT ! s'emporta Thor.

\- Tu disais..., marmonna Loki.

Thor ne put se retenir de rire quand il découvrit le jeune dieu en pyjama cupcakes avec les cheveux roses flash et sa petite couronne de fleurs. Loki, essayant (vainement) d'aller se cacher derrière sontrône, marcha sur des objets non identifiés qui roulèrent sous ses pieds, nous offrant ainsi un très beau numéro d'acrobatie aérienne en poussant un noble :

\- Yihaaaaaaaaouuuuuuuuu !

Il retomba à plat dos, sentant toutes ses vertèbres quitter son corps :

\- uuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrggghhh...

\- Mon Frère !

Le crapaud eut un fou rire :

\- **Bwerp bwerp bwerp bwerp** ! Attends, je vais essayer moi aussi !

\- Stark, lança Banner, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée !

\- Je suis déjà changé en crapaud **bwerp** qu'est-ce qu'il peut arriver de pire ?

\- Poupi poupi poupi pouuu... Poupi poupi poupi pouuuu...

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Stark qui leva ses pattes gluantes au ciel :

\- Ah non, pas moi ! **Bwerp** Banner, je croyais que ce n'était PAS une bonne idée ?!

\- J'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Le retour du démon ! s'écria Thor.

Dessinant son ombre maléfique sur le mur, la chose arrivait vers eux. En la découvrant, Loki prit ses jambes à son cou, et se jeta derrière Banner.

\- IronFrigo ! S'exclama Stark. Viens voir Papa, Archie, viens **bweerrrrppp** Petit petit petiiit

\- C'est quoi ces trucs par terre ? S'étonna Banner.

\- Arrête, tu vas encore faire une catastrophe !

Les bouts de bois, sur lesquels avait trébucher Loki, traînaient par terre au milieu d'un désordre. Banner tenta le tout pour le tout, il se jeta en avant, en attrapa un au hasard, et alors que le frigo s'écria EXTERMINAAAAAAAAAAATE, il agita le bout de bois en l'air.

\- NE TOUCHEZ PAS A ÇA !

\- PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN !

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

\- _Arresto Momentum_ !

Une explosion retentit.

\- Alors, nous avons enfin retrouvé nos étranges visiteurs...

\- Professeur Dumbledore ! Ce sont des Moldus !

\- Je sais, Minerva. Avec tout ce bruit, je me doutais bien que c'était plus grave que des jumeaux facétieux...

Dans leurs premières constatations, les Avengers notèrent qu'IronFrigo s'était brusquement calmé. Grâce à Banner ? Ou bien au vieux à lunettes ?

\- Cher Monsieur, commença le crapaud, nous sommes **bwerp** navrés du désordre que nous avons mis chez vous... Mais...

\- C'est à cause de la chaussure ! Cria Thor.

\- Oh mon Papychouuu tu veux un câlin ?

\- Clint, laisse le Monsieur ! Donc oui, une chaussure qui est là.

Ils virent Dumbledore faire un geste de la main, et Captain reprit soudain des couleurs.

\- Oh putain de bordel de merde enfin ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- LANGAGE ! s'écrièrent les cinq autres.

Un autre geste de la main, et Stark fut assis sur le bureau sous son apparence humaine dans le plus simple appareil.

\- Il est encore nu... soupira Banner.

\- Cela lui arrive-t-il souvent ? Demanda Dumbledore, intéressé.

\- C'est presque une habitude chez lui !

\- Ces Moldus sont pire qu'un troll des montagnes, marmonna McGonagall.

Un autre geste de la part de Dumbledore et Loki retrouva son apparence initiale, Thor lui tombant sur la tête car désenchanté, Barton reprit ses esprits. Dumbledore regarda la chaussure de Banner et dit calmement :

\- Je vois... Ceci est un portoloin. On a du vous jouez un mauvais tour et vous vous êtes...

Mais alors que Dumbledore touchait la chaussure, il disparut aussitôt, comme évanoui.

\- Le vieux ! s'écria Captain.

\- Albus !

\- Mais où est-il ?!

Et très loin de là...

\- Bonjour Monsieur, bienvenue à la Tour Stark, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Très amusant ces Moldus ! Dit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué.

P.S. : Tous les sorciers roux ne sont pas des Weasley (seulement de lointains cousins).

P.S. 2 : Méfiez-vous des chaussures abandonnées.


End file.
